


Curtain Call

by scarletise (blackpapillon)



Category: CNBLUE (Band), We Got Married RPF, 소녀시대 | Girl's Generation | SNSD, 우리 결혼했어요 | We Got Married
Genre: Eventual Fluff, F/M, Falling In Love, Romantic Gestures
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-12
Updated: 2011-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-19 16:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackpapillon/pseuds/scarletise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saat layar panggung telah ditutup, itulah ketika kenyataan kembali mengambil alih, menghentakmu dari mimpi-mimpi yang dapat disentuh. Yonghwa/Seohyun We Got Married S2. /oneshot/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curtain Call

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I am not, in any way, take any profit from the story. All real people are used without their permission. Events portrayed are fictional and do not reflect on the actual people within the stories. The contents are purely made for personal entertainment.

**Curtain Call**

_blackpapillon_

* * *

"TERIMA KASIH atas kerja samanya selama setahun ini, Seohyun-ah."

Udara dini hari terasa lebih menusuk daripada biasanya, meskipun ia tahu ini sudah pertengahan Maret dan musim semi akan segera datang, namun pikiran itu tidak banyak membantu. Dari kejauhan, para kru dan produser melambaikan tangannya, sekali lagi mengucapkan terima kasih atas kerja keras mereka selama setahun ini. Sebuah mobil datang, mengangkut mereka semua, dan dalam sekejap semuanya sepi. Tinggal mereka berdua sekarang; tadi mereka sudah saling mengucapkan selamat tinggal, namun tentu saja, saat kamera berhenti, mereka akan kembali lagi, saling mengucap salam sebelum benar-benar berpisah.

Bukan sekali dua kali mereka harus menjalani dua puluh empat jam penuh dengan mata terbuka, namun kali ini, ada hal lain yang membuat udara makin dingin dan menggigil.

Juhyun mengangkat kepalanya perlahan, mencoba menatap sosok di hadapannya lurus-lurus, dan menjawabnya dengan nada sekuat yang ia bisa, karena - karena - ada sesuatu yang lain yang menusuk, yang bahkan terasa lebih menyakitkan, meskipun ia tak tahu apa itu sebenarnya (-atau mungkin memang dia yang menolak untuk mengerti.).

"Ya," ia bergumam pelan, "terima kasih atas bantuannya selama setahun ini."

_Seohyun._

Panggilan kecil itu sedikit banyak terasa seperti ratusan jarum yang nenusuk kepalanya.

.

.

* * *

SEO JUHYUN selalu memasang targetnya dengan baik dalam buku hariannya yang bermotif bunga-bunga, memberikan kotak kecil di sampingnya, dan memberi tanda centang setiap kali itu terlaksana. Ia merencanakan hal-hal yang ingin dicapainya dengan baik setiap tahun, lalu mengkaji ulang di akhir tahun, apa yang berhasil ia capai, apa yang harus ia lakukan lebih baik di tahun berikutnya.

Tetapi ia tak pernah menyangka akan ada hal yang muncul di luar perencanaannya.

Tidak, ia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat dalam hati, semua ini akan segera selesai. Semua akan kembali seperti semula. Mereka akan kembali sibuk, menjalani hidupnya masing-masing. Kesibukan akan membuat mereka sulit bertemu, tentu saja, dan mereka perlahan akan saling melupakan, tanpa perlu pemikiran lebih jauh - semua akan kembali seperti semula. Seperti semula.

.

.

(Tapi ternyata memikirkan itu saja sudah cukup membuat hatinya ngilu.)

.

.

Sudah benarkah jalan yang ia ambil? Sudah benarkah segala pemikirannya tadi?

Atau ia sendirikah yang berusaha membuat agar ia berpikir seperti itu, biarpun ia sudah tahu jauh di dalam hatinya ia berkata lain?

Untuk pertama kalinya, Seo Juhyun merasa sulit mengambil langkah.

.

.

* * *

MEREKA akan melambaikan tangan, dan semuanya akan berlalu.

Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam-dalam, sekali, menegakkan tubuhnya dengan cepat dan membalikkan badan - karena ia tahu, ia tahu, kepalanya terasa begitu pusing dan tubuhnya terasa limbung, dan sesuatu di sudut matanya begitu ingin keluar dan ia tak mau memperlihatkan wajah itu di depannya - tidak saat ia tak tahu sama sekali apa yang ada di pikiran lelaki itu (dan tidak, ia tak punya cukup keberanian untuk bertanya).

"Baiklah..." ia berkata lirih, "terima kasih banyak. Hati-hati di jalan... Yonghwa _-oppa_."

Ia masih punya banyak waktu - ia akan segera kembali ke kamarnya dan mungkin akan menangis di sana.

Lalu semua akan baik-baik saja.

Ya 'kan?

'Kan?

.

.

* * *

"TUNGGU - Seo Juhyun?"

Langkah kaki Juhyun terhenti.

Demi Tuhan, gumamnya berkali-kali dalam hati, karena mendengar panggilan itu, jantungnya berdentum tanpa ampun, dan kini ia berharap supaya mereka kembali lagi ke satu tahun yang lalu saat mereka berdua belum saling mengenal, sehingga ia tak harus mengalami hal seperti ini -

namun Juhyun diam, berhenti meskipun kepalanya masih menunduk, dan ada rasa takut yang begitu besar menyelubungi pikirannya, begitu takut ia mendengar kata-kata yang tak ia harapkan. Ia ingin membiarkan semuanya sampai sini saja... begitu kan?

.

.

"...kalau aku bilang, aku ingin ada di sisimu meskipun semua ini telah berakhir,"

-Juhyun mengejapkan matanya-

"...apa aku masih bisa?"

.

.

* * *

UDARA dini hari ini tak terasa begitu dingin lagi.

Ada saat dalam kehidupan dimana mimpi mengambil alih kehidupan nyata, lalu terbawa ke dalamnya, dan ada rasa kecewa yang begitu dalam saat kau tahu ternyata semuanya hanyalah mimpi dan kau harus tersentak kembali ke kehidupan nyata. Seperti mereka yang hidup dalam garis yang kabur antara mimpi dan kenyataan selama setahun terakhir ini - setidaknya itulah yang dirasakan Juhyun.

Mendengar pernyataan itu adalah seperti mimpi yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di dalam kehidupan nyata, membuat tubuhnya terasa sesak, tak sanggup berkata-kata hingga hanya anggukan kosong saja yang menjadi jawabannya. Dan tanpa sadar, rasa sesak itu sudah berubah jadi air mata yang luruh begitu saja dari sudut matanya, tak berhenti-berhenti.

Kau tahu saat dimana kau merasa begitu bahagia? Kau ingin menjelaskan betapa bahagia dirimu saat ini, namun kau tak dapat menjelaskannya dengan baik - karena perasaan itu begitu kuat sehingga kau tak dapat menemukan padanan kata-kata yang tepat.

Lelaki itu menarik Juhyun ke dalam pelukannya, dan tiba-tiba saja Juhyun merasa semua telah kembali ke tempatnya semula - dan semua akan berjalan baik-baik saja. Ia mendongakkan kepala dan dari pandangannya yang kabur oleh air mata, ia dapat melihat laki-laki itu tersenyum.

.

.

Belum berakhir.

Semua ini baru saja dimulai.

* * *

**end**

* * *

**AN** Hmm… ini tentang Yonghwa/Seohyun, tentu saja. Saya suka Seohyun/Kyuhyun juga, suka Jo Kwon/Gain juga, suka Kang Shinwoo/Go Minam juga, tapi maaf aja, kalau soal chemistry, Yonghwa/Seohyun lebih juara. Wahahaha.

Saya kangen Yong/Seo… sayang banget WGM stint mereka sudah berakhir. Yah, apapun jadinya, semoga kalian jadian aja deh (HA HA HA)

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

**blackpapillon**


End file.
